


SPACE LESBIANS - THE ONLY FRONTIER

by The_Button_Harlequin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sass, Sith, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Button_Harlequin/pseuds/The_Button_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurbs about Space Lesbians in the Star Wars universe featuring original characters.</p><p>Noncommital, I'll update with encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPACE LESBIANS - THE ONLY FRONTIER

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I just really wanted space lesbians and my friend and I did a collab here it is enjoy

They hadn’t meant to piss her off. Well, piss her off all the way, at least.

The Sith Lord slammed her hand down on the cargo lid, his pretty lips slashed into an angry sneer. “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

No one answered among their small crew, only two mechanics and a handful of deck hands. The captain had died before the Sith even stepped foot on the ship, his old heart finally giving out that Falharian bastard.

The Sith Lord advanced on a burly deckhand with the speed of a pouncing tiger, towering over him still with her sheer height and aura. “I asked you a question!”

“And we heard you,” the sounds of bubblegum popped for a second, “didn’t mean we thought you was worth answering.”

The Sith Lord straighted up to her full height, head and shoulders above any man in the crew. The moment she stepped away from the deckhand, she pulled her nose in disgust at the amonia smell of piss. All the way at the end of the crew line was a lanky woman with a messy bun of blue hair, lanks and strands escaping like snakes. Her oil stained jumpsuit, tied down and belted at her waist to reveal a soft belly and a red bandeau holding small breasts down, said she was a mechanic if a rather lax one. The Sith Lord towered over her until her black robed heart was on an inch away from a tiny pert nose.

“Do you have –“ _pop!_ The Sith Lord winced. “Stop that.” _Pop!_ “I will kill you, you know.” _Pop pop pop!_

“Ooh, three on a roll.” The mechanic grinned up at the Sith Lord, noticeably leering at wear her breasts were through her robes. “Do Sith still call themselves kitty if they play with string? I mean, I ordered it ‘specially for you.”

The Sith Lord’s eyes slitted down to tiger’s eyes. The mechanic was certain eyes weren’t supposed to do that.

“All the Sith in the galaxy to fool around with and you chose Sitara Ulka?” The Sith Lord gripped the lightsaber at her hip. “Wrong choice.”

With a flash of black light powered by the energy of fallen stars, Sith Ulka hovered the energy blade centimeters from the mechanic’s cheek. Sith Ulka’s grin was all fang and no light, the energy from the saber cold.

“It burns…”

“Speak up now!”

The mechanic popped her gum again before glaring up at her demise. “I said it’s a fuckin freezer burn. What’dya gonna do, ruin my chicken?”

Sith Ulka dropped her grin. “Wrong answer mech-“

**_BOOM CRASH BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_ **

Sith Ulka jumped to her feet from where she was knocked down by the explosions. “Status report!”

“Yer gonna loose yer yarn little kitty!” A mad voice cackled further towards docking door. “Galaxy Rider wins again!”

Sith Ulka zeroed in on a wild blue bun running out into the dessert sands, her entire crew running after her like she was their messiah. A quick look around her in the flames showered her small squad of troopers blown apart and messily adorning the heating walls.

With a curse the Sith darted after the mechanic and her entourage. No way they were getting past the troopers stationed outside.

Sith Ulka was both pleased and unexpectedly disappointed at the way the crew was kneeling in the sand, their hands behind their heads in submission.

“Your orders, Lord Ulka?” A Stormtrooper with a red band around his arm addressed her while his gun was pointed at the pissy brow of the mechanic.

“Quiet!” Sith Ulka took her time making her way towards the mechanic, the desert winds whipping at her robes and tugging on her long green hair. “That one’s mine.”

The mechanic shot her a cheeky grin. “Knew the Galaxy Rider thing was a chick magent!”

Before Sith Ulka could even speak again, _another_ explosion interrupted her, a blinding flash of light that tore through the sky and seared her eyes. She shouted her outrage, shielding her eyes but she could nothing to stop the cackling of the mechanic from pervading her ears.

“Let this be the day that you almost caught the Galaxy Rider!”

Sith Ulka could do nothing as the sound of Desert Raiders swept in and stole her prisoners away, shooting her remaing Stormtroopers dead and her along with them if it hadn’t been for her force shield.

Minutes later of cursing and seething in her rage, Sith Ulka’s eyes finally settled down enough to release the spots and see color again. The flames of the ship warmed her back, the cargo releasing an intoxicating smell only alluring to her particular feline species. She felt heat along her thigh and patted down a fire there. Seeing the offending instigator of her ruined robes, she knelt down and clutched it in her fist.

Alone with none but the sands and a burning ship for company, Sith Ulka bellowed out a laugh she hadn’t felt in years.

“Motherfucking, Galaxy Rider,” she muttered, pocketing the Nebula Cat Nip anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> *down the garbage shoot with Luke, Han and Leia and their space subtext queer trifecta*


End file.
